Inspector Jacob Barneswell
Known Alias Jacob Barneswell currently operates within the London Metropolitan police service under the rank of Inspector. He is a mole working with the gang of Gregory, providing them with information on police activity and operations while simultaneously feeding misinformation and tampering with evidence. His known gang name is 'Slick' Public acknowledgement level As an inspector working within the London Metropolitan service and with no overt political or celebrity position, Mr Barneswell is known only on a very local level. He does maintain something of a dark reputation among the criminal underworld and is known particularly for police brutality, bribery, coercion and corruption, as well as arranging for the 'disappearance' of key witnesses - however within even those circles he is only known by his gang name of Slick and is maintains the anonymity of his true name. Known powers and abilities Having not been exposed to either Sedis9 or the Catalyst, nor any other similar processes, Barneswell is unenhanced and has no unusual manifested powers or supernatural abilities. He does have some extensive combat and specialist driver training as part of a number of police special forces units prior to his promotion to Inspector. He is also known to be a skilled marksman and martial artist - with extensive training in Karate and Tae Kwon Do. Appearance Barneswell is a heavy built male of South European ethnic descent. He is tall and with a propensity for smart business suits and good grooming - a likely cause of his gang name. Enemies of note Barneswell overtly is part of the Metropolitan Police Service and thereby tasked with hunting both Gang Mafiosos and vigilantes such as the Flame and the Grim among other criminal elements. However, covertly he is truly operating as part of the Gang of Gregory - using his position to put additional police pressure on rival gangs and assisting primarily in tracking and apprehending vigilante Afflicted such as the aforementioned Grim. Threat Level With no enhanced abilities nor political clout, Barneswell threat to public safety is restricted only to his operations as part of the Gang of Gregory. Though the amount of threat he can personally provide is negligible, his influence as part of the Gang and with his position amidst the police force make him a far more insidious threat. As an unenhanced human he is officially considered a Zeta level threat under STOCKADE ratings. History Jacob Barneswell was born within the Southgates area in 2025 and during the evacuations spent much of his childhood in the coastal regions of Dorset. When the Petroleum wars began to wind down, the order to return Barneswell to his family was lost en route and Barneswell found himself abandoned in the region. Remaining under the care of his foster family and believing his own parents to have abandoned him, he became bitter and increasingly involved in his foster family's illicit smuggling activities. When they were eventually arrested, Barneswell was again sent to another foster home and seemed to settle well. He graduated with honours and proceeded to join the local police service. During his time as a patrol officer he became increasingly indebted and unable to keep up with monthly costs. Disillusioned and bitter, his life took a turn back towards crime when his foster brother contacted him following his release from prison. After speaking with his foster brother, he was put in contact with a representative of the gang of Gregory. In exchange for tip offs and favours, Barneswell was able to claim a small share of the gang's profits. Barneswell was careful not to show off his new found earnings and maintained an image of struggling with debt. In 2049 - with some assistance from the Gang of Gregory - he was transferred to South London and became a part of a number of successive Police Special Operations groups that were fighting against the rising gang warfare at the time. Tacitly supported by the Gregorys, Barneswell was regularly providing information on their rivals and manipulating police operations to target Gregory rivals over the Gregorys themselves. Barneswell was finally promoted to Inspector in 2053 and continued to supply the Gregorys information ever since.